Mi nombre es legión
by BionicaRouge
Summary: No podía confiar en aquél monstruo que usaba máscaras para ocultar la ignorancia de su propia identidad. Si el cielo escampado significaba rebelarse contra un millar de demonios sin nombre, lo haría. Por ella y por cada flor insignificante que tuviera el destino de marchitarse. / Este fic participa en el reto Parejas de Akatsuki del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Parejas de Akatsuki del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Palabras: 1694 según el contador de palabras.**

* * *

_**Vaya pesadilla corriendo con una bestia detrás. Dime que es mentira todo, un sueño tonto y no más. Me da miedo la enormidad donde nadie oye mi voz.**_

...

Sus dedos se cerraban envolviendo su cuello y la falta de aire dejaba su visión nublada, frente a ella los ojos carentes de emoción la juzgaban y al tiempo se burlaban de ella. La herida que traspasaba su cuerpo la debilitaba y anunciaba su final como un hecho inquebrantable.

Cuando el hombre que la asfixiaba la soltó, decidió que no iba a llorar frente a él, ni sus últimos pensamientos los dedicaría a esa bestia.

Flotando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, hizo llegar el papelillo rojo a su destino, reclamando su muerte como un premio. «Yahiko, Nagato… Voy a dormir, cuando abra los ojos más les vale estar ahí».

…

—Mañana irás y nos dirás que debemos ir a sellar a Isobu. Deidara no debe enterarse de nada ni sospechar de mi posición en Akatsuki.

Konan asintió y siguió observando el pasto moviéndose con el viento. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las nubes y apenas podía distinguir la máscara naranja. No era la primera vez que hablaba con Madara, pero sí era la primera vez que Nagato no estaba a su lado. Le quitó importancia y siguió esperando a Pain, no tardaría en llegar.

Una voz chillona la sacó de su ensimismamiento, un poco sorprendida dirigió su mirada a Madara, quien ahora se movía en ademanes sueltos e infantiles, murmurando frases a un Deidara imaginario. Konan jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, y el verlo como un niño indefenso le produjo una risa corta e imprudente. Imprudente porque, Madara la había escuchado y había detenido su prática y su única pupila la veía con curiosidad y enojo.

Konan no sintió miedo alguno, más que eso se sintió estúpida. No debía reírse de esas cosas, menos enfrente de él. Era obvio que tendría que ensayar ciertos aspectos de su otra personalidad para no levantar sospecha alguna. La mujer desvió la mirada, pero sus pensamientos seguían en el hombre de mil apodos.

Al día siguiente partió para obedecer las instrucciones de Madara, aunque no le veía caso alguno tener que viajar hasta Deidara y «Tobi» sólo para guardar las apariencias. Era tedioso y se sentía patética al darle órdenes al verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Sin embargo, no desobedecería por más que su instinto de supervivencia le gritara que se alejara de Madara, se lo debía a Yahiko y a Nagato, debía seguir a este hombre para cumplir su propósito.

Localizó al hombre con la máscara anaranjada y se materializó frente a él. Tenía las piernas flexionadas con las manos en las rodillas, como si estuviera cansado. Escuchó gritos de Deidara quien aparentemente lo estaba persiguiendo.

Se observaron mutuamente sin decir nada, sin saber cómo actuar exactamente, hasta que el rubio les interrumpió lanzándose a asfixiar con sus piernas a Madara.

La voz aguda e infantil de «Tobi» desconcertó a Konan, quien pronto se vio invadida por la incertidumbre y un asco profundo hacia la deshonestidad del caso.

—¿Quién eres?

Deidara dejó de golpear a Tobi de pronto, observándola con la ceja alzada y la boca entrecerrada, descolocado al escuchar aquella pregunta tan extraña de la mujer de cabellos azules.

Konan tenía los ojos fijos en el pelinegro, quien a su vez parecía un siervo mirando hacia el cazador. Silencioso y listo para correr. Aunque tenía ganas de romperle la garganta por confundirlo un momento, decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Sabes quién soy.

La respuesta escuálida no pudo satisfacer a la mujer. Les dio instrucciones rápidas para que fueran a capturar al bijū de tres colas, se dio la vuelta convirtiéndose en origami y se alejó.

…

Era un lobo. Una hiena. Un cocodrilo. Una pantera. Un perro rabioso. Un tiburón. Un gorila. Una serpiente. Un jabalí. Un oso. Un monstruo con dientes pequeños y grandes, cada uno más filoso que el anterior. Una compilación de odio añejado y soledad corrosiva disfrazada de inocencia cuando le convenía.

…

No podía aceptar esas tonterías, esos descuidos eran inadmisibles. Viajó rápidamente para poner las cosas en control, ¿cómo se atrevía esa niña estúpida a siquiera hablarle? Era un peligro inminente y debía pararlo.

En cuanto los vio en la cueva supo que Nagato estaba al tanto de la situación, si no se cuidaba…

—Me preguntó quién era frente a Deidara —dijo inmediatamente con la voz envenenada—.

El camino Deva no se inmutó.

—Konan confía en mí y yo confío en ti. Debe ser suficiente.

Un poco de levadura leuda toda la masa. La fe del tamaño de un grano de mostaza puede mover montañas. Una pizca de incertidumbre y Nagato…

—Vamos a hablar —dijo al fin dirigiéndose a Konan, al lado de Pain—, sígueme.

—Al fin recuerdas que hablamos el mismo idioma. Es patético que me acuses con Nagato como si no estuviera presente.

Caminó detrás de él con tranquilidad, sin prisa. La fría brisa de la noche hizo bailar sus cabellos. No estaba asustada.

—¿Qué fue esa pregunta tan idiota?

—¿Qué fue esa respuesta tan pueril?

—Sabes mi nombre, no es necesario que te lo diga frente a Deidara, menos que me lo preguntes.

—No te pregunté tu nombre, sino quién eres, Madara.

El silencio se comió al hombre y besó a la mujer, dándole a esta última la certidumbre de que estaba ganando la batalla.

Madara no le gustaba y Tobi la molestaba al extremo. Una personalidad por mandona y odiosa, la otra por la risa cada vez más insoportable que resguardaba detrás de su garganta cada que este hacía alguna estupidez. Aborrecía a ese camaleón. A veces se parecía a Nagato, a veces a Yahiko, otras veces se identificaba con él sin querer, haciendo que Konan perdiera la compostura y se detestara a sí misma.

—No vuelvas a preguntarme ese tipo de tonterías frente a ningún otro miembro. Sé una fiel seguidora como Nagato. No te atrevas a desconfiar, porque entonces fallaremos en nuestra misión.

…

Niña estúpida, malcriada, inmadura, traidora.

No es un quién, es un cuándo y un dónde. Un porqué y un para qué. Es el destino burlándose de nuestros nombres, de nuestros planes.

¿Quién soy? Una misión, un instrumento, una redención, una venganza. Soy cualquier cosa.

Menos yo.

…

El objeto con que la había atravesado estaba frío y Konan podía sentir ese frío adherirse poco a poco a sus entrañas. No podía permitir que Madara usara los ojos de Nagato. No podía fallar. Pero en vez del insulto que planeaba escupirle, la pregunta se filtró nuevamente en su garganta, subió por su lengua y se arrastró hacia afuera como un suspiro.

La respuesta había sido la misma, pero esta vez la había comprendido mejor.

—Sabes quién soy.

No era Madara, no era Tobi, ni Yahiko. No era Naruto o Nagato, ni Hanzo.

¿Cómo acabaría con un demonio sin destrozar antes a los cientos de diablos pequeños y grandes que se ocultaban tras la máscara? Era tantas personas que no podía contarlas.

Las manos que cortaban su respiración la liberaron.

—Mi nombre… ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

No pensó más en él, ni lo escuchó. No valía la pena. Se atrevió a recordar a Jiraiya y a sus dos compañeros cuando las cosas eran divertidas, aunque no del todo sencillas.

Ahora volvía a verlos. Yahiko y su sonrisa la saludaron, Nagato feliz a su lado y al Sabio detrás. Todos tendiéndole la mano.

Hora de irse.

…

La flor no murió, porque era de papel. La flor sirvió de puente. La flor se tiñó de rojo. La flor le ganó al camaleón. La flor sonrió porque se volvió a encontrar a su único amor. La flor pidió perdón por no poder proteger los ojos de su amigo. La flor entendió que su amigo estaba orgulloso de ella. La flor comprendió que todo estaría bien. La flor se transformó en ángel. La flor no volvió a sentir la lluvia, sólo el sol y el arcoíris acariciaron sus pétalos de papel.

…

La misión había sido corta, pero había dejado cansados y lastimados a los tres aunque a Obito se le notara más. La conversación había sido casual, pero Obito la recordaría palabra a palabra ese día en que Konan se atreviera a preguntar.

—_Puedes olvidar tu nombre, de dónde eres, a dónde vas… Puede que olvides a tu familia y a tus amigos, pero no puedes olvidar quién eres._

_Rin vendaba con esmero y delicadeza las heridas de Obito. El sol anaranjado ya rozaba el fin del panorama y en unos cuantos minutos la noche caería en Konoha._

_Las mejillas rosadas del joven Uchiha delataban su inquietud por encontrarse tan cerca de ella y el aroma tan exquisito que provenía de su piel lo sedaba._

—_Pero… tal vez sí se te puede olvidar quién eres si no hay alguien a tu lado que te lo recuerde —hizo una pausa, tragando saliva—, alguien muy cercano y que te quiera —que te ame, pensó con el corazón desbocado—. ¿Estarás a mi lado para recordármelo? Por favor._

_Rin sonrió a la par que sus dedos rozaban los de su compañero con pudor._

—_Claro que sí. Ahí estaré._

…

—Mi nombre… ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Los nombres eran sólo palabras que no tenían sentido. Alguien podría llamarse como quisiera, por lo que identificarse por una palabra no era correcto ni inteligente. ¿Cuántos Obitos había en todo el mundo? ¿Madaras? ¿Tobis? ¿Cuántas personas no se llaman igual y son diferentes? Una palabra para describirse sería correcta si se tratara de epítetos impersonales, por más contradictoria que fuera la idea. El fuerte, el valiente, el idiota, el soso, el misterioso… ¿Cuál adjetivo calificativo podría encerrar todo lo que era? Tocó su máscara rota mirando a Konan flotando como peso muerto en el agua.

—Legión… Mi nombre es legión. _Porque somos muchos._

Pero Konan había dicho que no se trataba de un nombre. La respuesta correcta no era un apodo ni un adjetivo. Le había dicho que ella sabía quién era. ¿Pero él?

¿Qué era? ¿Qué es?

¿Quién?

…

Una mariposa. Un colibrí. Una cigarra. Una luciérnaga. Una libélula. Un águila. Una grulla. Una abeja. Una polilla. Un gato cariñoso e indefenso. Una fiera domesticada, un amor. Un quién, un porqué y un héroe. Una redención. Un amigo. Un adiós. Un cielo. Una mano cálida. Rin.

...

_**Deja de engañar, no quieras ocultar que has pasado sin tropezar. Monstruo de papel; no sé contra quien voy, ¿o es que acaso hay alguien más aquí?**_

* * *

Realmente no estoy cien por ciento feliz con el resultado pues esperaba hacer algo más, soy consciente de que ha faltado profundidad en algunas cosas, pero en fin. No quería deslindarme del reto y lo he hecho lo mejor que pude, espero al menos que la idea les resulte interesante.

Por cierto, los versos que se encuentran en negrita y cursiva pertenecen a la canción Lucha de gigantes de Nacha Pop. Espero que también hayan podido captar la referencia del joven gadareno poseído por un montón de demonios.

Dejen su review si desean y ayúdenme a mejorar con una crítica. Gracias.

Edito:

**PRIMER LUGAR. **

_Ya dije: No volveré a menospreciarme. Gracias por el apoyo._


End file.
